


Would Anyone?

by Zarius



Category: Where's Waldo (2019), Where's Waldo - Martin Handford, Where's Wally (2019), Where's Wally-Martin Handford
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Insecurity, Models, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: She wasn't so odd was she? (tag for 'Costa Rica...in Colour')
Relationships: Odlulu/Waldo, Odlulu/Wally, Odlulu/Wenda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Would Anyone?

She wasn't so odd was she?

Odlulu stood atop this bridge in the Costa Rica rainforest, the key in her hand, depriving flocks of parrots that flew around her of their colour, her outfit absorbing all of it, creating a radical rainbow concoction.

Wally and Wenda, their stripped jumpers deprived of red and white during an earlier encounter, scrambled along the bridge to intercept her.

"Odlulu, you have to stop, you're ruining the rainforest" Wally warned.

"Ruining the rainforest? What are you talking about?" a bewildered Odlulu asked.

All around them, the birds, coloured or not, were setting themselves upon one another. Wenda would go on to tell her that now nobody could properly identify which birds belonged to which flock.

"I was gathering colours for my outfit; I need the key for my carnival get-up. I was going to be the star" she said, twirling around, proudly showing off the fetching results of her expertise with the colour key.

As she did so, her apprehensions manifested in the form of questions that she conjured forth in her mind.

Would Wally notice?

Would even Wenda notice?

Would anyone?

Would anyone care enough to tell her how gorgeous she looked?

The pair of them may be her rivals; she hoped they would be able to see that she was but a mere social misfit, not someone with a wicked heart. She was also very much a care-free young woman who simply desired to look her best.

She desired a compliment from those she knew, even if it was from the enemies she had kept closest to.

She needed to know her choices in life weren't so odd.

 _Come on_ she thought, _say I'm beautiful_.

Wenda and Wally had their minds set firmly on the mission, and again pleased for Odlulu to change her mind

With no compliment coming, she sighed and caved in.

"Fine, you can have the key back" she said, holding out the key so Wenda could pry it from her clutches.

The wanderers could travel anywhere, see anything.

But they couldn't see her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binging a lot of the 'Where's Wally/Waldo' reboot this week after John Tellegen recommended "Big In Japan" to the Rangerboard.com fan community. This story takes place during the episode "Costa Rica...In Colour" and it really stood out to me in regards to Oddlulu's character, not just with her scheme being a basic attempt at looking pretty and impress people, but how she really isn't a chaotic person, that she has regrets and can own up to mistakes she makes, and tries to put them right. This is also one of those shows where there isn't much 'ship teasing going on due to the ages of the characters, the only valid pairing of this show appears to be Oddlulu and her ferret going by later episodes and I am not touching that one. so I had to work with what I had here and the best option was to make Odlulu subtly bi-curious without delving too much into specifics.


End file.
